It All Began In Glee
by Nuts-about-you
Summary: What were to happen if there were no Hunger Games in Panem? How would everyone meet? Based on the TV show GLEE but with the characters of the Hunger Games, what challenges will Mockingjay High hold for them to face? Rated M, AU
1. Chapter 1- Where it all begins

**Summary: What were to happen if there were no Hunger Games in Panem? How would everyone meet? Based on the TV show GLEE but with the characters of the Hunger Games, what challenges will Mockingjay High hold for them to face? Rated M, AU **

**AN: I do not own The Hunger Games, GLEE or any songs featured in the story**

**Chapter 1: Where it all begins**

Nervous. That's the only feeling my brain comprehends at this moment in time, millions of question fly around my head. What if I mess up? What if they don't like me? All these ifs and no way of knowing how to answer them without trying. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 16 years old, and I'm in my last year of Mockingjay high and today I'm trying out for Glee club.

I know what some of you must be thinking, why would you try out for Glee? You'll be at the bottom of the social pile. My answer to that is I don't care about people's perceptions of me; I'm already at the bottom of the social pile so how can it get worse. I didn't think any of these feeling through when I put my name on the signup sheet and no I feel major regret flooding through my system but it's too late my time is now.

I make my way to the stage on nervous legs. "Katniss Everdeen" but it comes out in nothing more than a whisper, "What! Speak up Sweetheart" says the school drunk and coincidently the Glee clubs director, Haymitch Abernathy. "Katniss Everdeen" I say with much more confidence, "Much better sweetheart! Now what are you singing?" he slurs I don't care much for the nickname but I push it to the back of my mind as I don't want to make a bad impression "I'll be singing Yoü and I by Lady Gaga" and with a swift nod of his head the music begins and I begin to sing with everything I have in me;

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town _

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You Taste like whiskey when you kiss me Oh _

_I'll give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you _

You're doing well Katniss, keep going till the chorus then you're all done and you can relax, with this I belt out the next lines

_He said, "Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heel on"_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me _

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska Guy_

_Yeah, Something about, Baby, you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around _

_Been a long time but I'm back in town _

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

I drag out the "u" and breathe a sigh of relief that I did it and nothing went wrong

"Well sweetheart you do surprise me who knew you had such a good set of lungs on ya!"

I involuntarily blush and muttered a "Thanks" He lets me leave the stage notifying me that the list for the final glee club will be out as he put is "Tomorrow or as soon as I can be arsed to do it" which I thought was just a delightful way of putting it. As I leave the auditorium, there must have been someone coming in as I bump right into them knocking me straight onto the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asks with worry in his tone

I lift my head ready to snap at him but when my grey eyes meet with the ocean blue eyes I seem to lose my words and it comes out in an incomprehensible mess "umm Y-yes you're fine... I mean I'm fine!" Did I seriously just call him fine? Stupid Katniss, if my cheeks weren't red before they certainly are now. He help me up off the ground and brush myself off trying to avoid his eyes to hide my embarrassment, also i know I'll get lost in them again but I can't help it I have to look

The blue-eyed boy speaks up with a slight smirk on his face which I'm guessing occurred when I called him fine "Well as long as your okay, Oh I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark by the way" he states as he extends his hand, I grasp it and reply "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" as we shake hands I take in his features Shaggy blond hair, Beautiful bright blue eyes, which i feel like i've seen before but i can't place where, even through his shirt I can see his muscles and if I wasn't almost drooling before I would be now... wait did I just say that Katniss Everdeen doesn't "drool" over boys no,no,no.

Whilst I was lost in my thoughts Peeta continued to talk "Anyways I got to go see you around Katniss" to which I quickly replied "Yeah sure bye Peeta" with that he walks away leaving me alone to collect my thoughts as to what just happened, my stomach feels weird like its fluttering. Well that new. Something in my gut tells me I'll be seeing Peeta Mellark a lot more often.

**Well that is Chapter 1! Please note that this is my first story so please review and let me know how I did Good or Bad. The next chapter will be up soon, also next chapter Peeta's POV.**

**Also I'm a huge Lady Gaga and One Direction Fan so there may be a lot of their songs featured but i will put in a different variety of songs, also if you'd like me to put in a song let me know and I'll try my best to do what i can to include it1**

**Song:**

**Lady Gaga- Yoü and I **


	2. Chapter 2-Girl With The Eyes Of Steel

**AN: I do not own The Hunger Games, GLEE or any songs featured in the story**

**Chapter 2: Girl with the eyes of Steel**

**Peeta's POV**

Did that just happen or was I hallucinating? I just bumped into Katniss Everdeen and she called me Fine! Even though it was a slip of the tongue it's still something. To many of you this may seem like no big deal but it is to me as I have loved this girl since I was five, now some of you may be confused as to how this could be if you just met but we have been in every class together for 11 years. I only introduced myself in case she didn't recognise me and when she introduced herself to me I just wanted to scream that of course I knew her and how much I loved her but I didn't think that was quite appropriate plus I didn't want her to think I was a creep.

As I walk into football practice Finnick Odair, my best friend, comments on the goofy grin on face "What's up with the face Mellark, Finally get laid?" with a smart ass smirk on his face. Let me introduce you to Finnick, the "sex god" of the football team as i have overheard some of the girls say, with his bronze hair, chiselled chest and abs, and an award winning smile that would charm the panties off a girl before he's even opened his mouth, this is the man i call my best friends. No, but honestly once you get to know Finnick you'll see right through his cocky facade and find he is actually an alright guy.

"No Finnick and thank you so much for telling the entire locker room I'm a virgin" i say sarcastically, i then decided to add "How would you like it if I told them that you still sleep with your childhood teddy bear what was his name again... oh that's right Mr. Fluffykins" with a satisfied smirk I start to change into my kit as i hear hysterical laughter and watch as Finnick's Face turns a light shade of pink.

"Well played Peeta But Annie thinks it's cute so... anyways what's got you so Happy" he replies as he returns to his normal colour, first things first Annie, as in Annie Cresta, is Finnick's Crush who won't even give him the time of day due to the cocky facade.

"Well Finnick i happened to bump into the Girl i have had a crush on since i was 5" i answer with a huge grin on my face this prompts Finnick to carry on interrogating me, as we change i tell him about the encounter. As i finish the story my other Best Friend buts in "Well isn't that great, but you'll get rejected faster than you can say your name Mellark" With anger in his tone, what's with him? I chose to ignore it a go ahead and run out onto the pitch, we start with some simple drills like dribbling and shooting into the net. We then proceeded to split up into two teams and have a little game which ended in a tie.

As I shower i think about Katniss and think about what it would be like to even have the chance to call her my girlfriend, even just for one day, i look around that changing rooms and notice that its empty that's when the words to the perfect song to describe it comes out of my mouth:

_Weekends in bed no scrambled eggs or bacon _

_I just have time for you_

_Backs on the grass, heads in the cloud, we closed our eyes _

_Enjoy the view _

_And we don't want to hear _

_The real world passing by _

_Saying that we're crazy _

_We spend all our time lying side by side _

_Going nowhere , it's really something _

_Getting Busy, doing nothing_

_We spend all our time running for our lives _

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy, doing nothing_

Suddenly I hear someone clapping; i whip around and almost slip on the shower floor

"What the hell dude! What are you doing here!" I exclaim my hands move to cover my manhood

"Well, well you football jocks can sing" I know recognise the man as Haymitch Abernathy the director of the glee club, New Mocking jays, but what the hell is he doing in the football locker room? As if reading my mind he drunkenly slurs " i was putting up posters for Glee and heard you singing you should come to try out for Glee you've got the right voice for it"

To this I reply "if you get out of here right now I'll do anything you want" with a hint of annoyance. "Great come by the glee room after your shower and prepare a song" with this he drunkenly stammers out the door.

Great just great, he heard me sing and if he tell the whole school I'll be a complete laughing stock, Katniss would defiantly reject me then "Ugghh" I groan as i shut of the shower. I dry off and put my clothes back on with my football jacket and at a snail's pace make my way to the choir room. As i walk in the door i see about 5 people sat there looking at me with curiosity filled eyes, my eyes flit across the room when my eyes connect with the steely grey eyes that can only belong to one person. Katniss. Great, now I'm shitting it. I put my back down and tell the band the song I'm singing.

I take centre stage and introduce myself " Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark but I'm sure many of you already know that" adding a wink at the end trying to channel my inner Finnick to impress Katniss but she just rolls her eyes, Great Start. "umm anyways i'm Going to sing Funs, We are Young" You see this has to to be one of my all time favourites so i know there is no way i can mess this up:

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight _

_My friends are in the bathroom _

_Getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover she is waiting for me _

_Just across the bar _

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses _

_Asking 'bout a scar_

_And i know i gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter _

_Than the sun_

_Now i know that I'm not _

_All that you got _

_I guess that I _

_I just thought maybe we could find a way to fall apart _

_But our friends are back _

_So lets raise a toast _

_Cause i found someone to carry me home_

Well done Peeta your doing good. Oh wait! I forgot about the women part in the song should I sing it or leave it out? Just them someone stood up and sung the part with me and i couldn't believe my eyes. It was Katniss Everdeen.

_Carry me home tonight _

_Just carry me home tonight _

_Carry me home tonight _

_Just carry me home tonight_

What is happening? Did Katniss voluntarily get up and sing with me? I'm so lost in thought i nearly forget the words to the last verse

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home tonight_

I hear clapping and hollering as I'm pulled out of my shock educed trance. I smile a small smile and lock eyes with Katniss who has turned a slight shade of red.

Just then Haymitch stands up and booms "let's welcome the newest member of glee club Peeta Mellark"

This is going to be a good year.

**Well that was chapter 2! A huge thank you to Tabbycatbw for following i hope you all enjoyed it and review to let me know what you think. The next chapter may be out tonight or tomorrow I'm not sure yet.**

**Just to clarify I'm British so some of the terminology i use my be different to yours so let me know of anything you don't understand and i will clear it up: **

**Football- Soccer **

**Songs:**

**Olly Murs- Busy**

**Fun- We Are Young **


	3. Chapter 3- Assignments

**Chapter 3: Assignments**

**Katniss POV**

I don't know for sure what possessed me to get up and sing with him I just did but for some reason it felt... right? Though I shouldn't be thinking like that I don't have the time for a boyfriend. End off. Even if it is Peeta Mellark with them gorgeous eyes, blond hair that falls perfectly without him even trying... What am I saying! Stop, and stop now. I have made up my mind I am simply going to ignore Peeta Mellark.

My thought process is the disrupted by the one and only "Hey umm Katniss, are you okay you look dazed" his tone laced with worry

"I'm Fine" I snap, I know he did nothing wrong to deserve this kind of treatment but to accomplish what I set out to do I have to ignore him and push him away from me as much as I can no matter how much hurt I feel from it. Wait why do I feel hurt?

"Right Children settle down... Shhhh... SHUT UP!" Haymitch shouts over the chatters

"Finally now that we have silence I have decided what our first assignment will be, and it has come to me with a little inspiration of today's performance" he states as he stammers to the board, only to write in big, block capitals: DUETS

Oh No. This can't be good. What if I get paired with Peeta? Then I defiantly cannot ignore him! Katniss... Calm just breathe.

"Now. I will allow you to choose your own duets but I have taken the liberty of putting you in partners... lets she now Johanna you're with Thresh" Johanna gets up and sits next to Thresh whilst purring an "Hello there big boy, I'm going to have fun with you" adding a flirtatious wink at the end. I take this opportunity to take in their features. Johanna is a medium height, skinny yet noticeably curvy girl with short chestnut coloured pixie hair do, and from the way I have heard her talking in glee she has the loudest, most vulgar mouth that even a sailor wouldn't be proud of. This is quite a contrast to Thresh and he is tall, well built man, he is incredibly quiet and only talks when addressed to and when he does he has a hint of a stutter, but its barely noticeable now.

"Sorry Thresh... had to be done. Anyways moving on Madge you'll be paired with...Annie" Annie awkwardly stands up and makes her way over to Madge, as she does I hear a snickering next to me only to realise that it is coming from Peeta. I shoot him a confused questioning look only to have him shake his head and continue to snicker. Strange boy.

"Finally, that leaves our last pair Katniss and Peeta" he mutters with a hint of a smirk on his face. Jackass. So much for ignoring him. I turn my head towards Peeta only to see that he has the biggest grin on his face that I'm worried it's going to split his face in two.

"Now we have our pairs, I will tell you the best bit. This is going to be a competition with the winners receiving a pre-paid dinner to any restaurant they want, and to make it even more special we will have a special guest judge... well as special as Effie Trinket can get" he informs us whilst laughing at his own joke. With this he just gets up and leaves the room without saying another word, suddenly he turns around "Oh... first duet starts with Johanna and Thresh on Monday, then Annie's on Tuesday and you get my drift yet?" with a hint of annoyance in the tone. We swiftly nod our heads and he continues his walk out the door.

The pairs then begin to talk amongst themselves and I can't help but notice the excitement in their voices as the discuss song options. I turn my head to Peeta who has still got a smile on his face but has since decreased in size.

"Soooo" As I try to defuse the awkward silence between us but if anything I think I just made it worse

"Soooo" Peeta repeats "umm do you have any songs in mind?" he asks whilst nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"Unfortunately, at this moment in time I don't but how about we meet at my house or yours and discuss song choices?" as soon as the words leave my mouth I realise what I just said. Why it is my brain cannot function properly when he is around? Is it too much to ask?

"Umm okay how about I give you my number and you text me your home address and I'll meet you there at around 5 o'clock?" he says in a hopeful voice. I agree to this and put my phone number into his mobile phone and promise to text him my address later, he lets out a sigh of relief, why is he relieved? I push it to the back of my mind and leave the choir room behind, my mind is swimming with thoughts as I walk to English.

Then bell goes at 3.30 and we are free to go home after the dullest English lesson I have ever had. I wait from Prim at our usual meeting spot of the benches at the front of the school. I spot Prim in the wave of teenagers and walk over to her "Hey Little duck" as I smile at her "Hey Katniss" she huffs, I know she hates being called little duck when were in school but I can't help it, it just comes out as it has been my nickname for her every since she was 4 but now she's at the age of 13, 14 in a month.

As we walk Prim chatters my ear off about her day. I'm not really listening I just smile and nod along "Katniss! You're not even listening to me, were you dreaming about Peeta Again?" This grabs my attention "What? No! Plus how do you know who Peeta is?" I reply somewhat annoyed " oh come on Katniss I know you like him, I saw you after you bumped into him and you were almost drool-" "PRIM!" I shout as I cut her off but she just continues to giggle and runs up to house. I shake my head and chase after her.

Once I'm in the house I shout a quick "We're back" to our mother who is still in bed depressed due to the death of our father. I should fill you in on what happened there. You see I lost my father not that long ago in fact it was 2 years ago. He died of a suspected heart attack so the doctors tell us, the know nothing of what cause it or brought it on, only that it happened and that is what killed him. Where I live in District 12 the health care system isn't great on the poorer part of town were I was living at the time so they couldn't do anything to save him. This is what caused my mother to go into this deep depression that nothing could pull her out off. From that day on I was the one that provided for the family, before he died my father taught me how to hunt using a bow and arrows so I used that and every day I would go out into the woods and hunt for animals to either trade for necessities or to take home and eat ourselves.

That all changed last year when my mother's parents died and the left her a substantial inheritance, as you see my mother was from the merchant side of town and my father from the seam so when they married my mother gave up that lifestyle and came to live in the seam with my father. Her parents didn't agree to this and stopped talking to her, but when they learned off my father's death they came back in contact with us. Due to this inheritance we were able to move out of the seam and into the merchant side of town against my own wishes, I no longer had to hunt for necessity but now I do it for the enjoyment.

My mother is a certified healer and this is how we provide a respectable income for the family, but she hasn't been to work in that two years and they stopped paying her compensation, also in the not too far future the inheritance will run out. So if we are to have any chance at living we need to pull my mother out of her deep depression before it's too late.

I let out all my emotions in the only way I know how to. I sing:

_I'm going to pick up the pieces _

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings, _

_But there is one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in the old December but I got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

I wipe away a stray tear that must have fallen without me noticing. This song always makes me cry as it reminds me of my dad in a way as it was his favorite song and whenever I miss him I sing it to remind myself he is still hear in heart and in spirit , the only piece of him I can hang onto.

Ding!

I fish my phone out of my pocket and look at who the message is off.

I should have guessed. Peeta Mellark.

**There you have it guy's chapter 3. Now I don't know when the next chapter will be out as I have exams this week but I will defiantly get one out on the weekend Up Next, New members to Glee, which duet will they choose?, do they win?, and more importantly will Peeta pluck up the courage to ask out Katniss? **

**Song:**

**Ed Sheeran- Lego House **


	4. Chapter 4-Duets

**Chapter 4: Duets**

**Peeta POV**

Take note of this day. As this is the day that I, Peeta James Mellark got Katniss's phone number. Granted it was so we could practice but at this point I would take advantage of any situation I was given if it meant getting to spend time with her.

As soon as I soon as I get into my house I go straight to my room in order to avoid my Mother, It's not that I have done anything wrong or something like that it's just... My mother see's me as a disappointment because I wasn't the Girl that she had wanted, due to this my Mother punishes me and sometimes my brothers, mostly me, with a beating with the nearest instrument she can find. Terrible right? I don't tend to dwell on the matter though because it hurts too much to think of why a mother would do that to her children, don't get me wrong even after everything she has done to me I still love her but only because I have too.

I push the painfully memory's to the back of my mind but first. Finnick. I have to tell him who's in Glee, maybe it will encourage him to join, we could always use more members. I whip out my phone and find Finnick's number and text him the news.

P: Hey dude you'll never guess who's in Glee, man

**F: Katniss? Yeah i already knew that dude. Hey! Thats your chance to ask her out ;)**

P: Yeah Katniss is in Glee but i'd never have that much courage, but that's not who I'm on about Its Annie...

**F:WHAT? You better not be fucking with me man cause i swear to god I'll kick your ass **

P: I'm honestly not fucking with you dude! I couldn't believe it either and on top of it if you were in glee you could have had the chance to duet with her as that is the assignment of the week but...

**F: Okay, Okay i get what your hinting at I'll try out but I'm not any good so i'll warn you now I'm only doing this to get close to Annie. When should i come by?**

P: Wouldn't expect anything less from ya Finn! Come to the choir room on Thursday at 3.30 and I'll tell Haymitch your auditioning, oh hey maybe try and get some of the other guys to try out as well, anyways i got to go man I'm meeting Katniss for our duets assignment. Later ;)

**F: Will do Peet. Remember to use protection! ;D **

I blush a little and mentally curse Finn and chuck the phone down on the bed. I turn on the stereo and let the music guide me as i try to follow the lyrics

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world.

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely fallin'  
And somehow, you caved all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you.

Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words I still haven't said?  
And tender touches, just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal?_  
___

Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name.

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow, you caved all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you.

I hope I'm not a casualty,  
Hope you won't get up and leave  
I don't mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything.

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you caved all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you  
In love with you  
With you.

That song almost perfectly describes how I Feel about Katniss. Only problem is, I haven't got the girl... well there is still time to change that, i sign, if only that were a possibility.

With a groan i pick up my phone and nervously text Katniss

P: Hey Katniss, It's Peeta... you probably already know that though. Anyways I'll be over in ten minutes what's your address?

She texts back a few minutes later, a short and simple text with her address and nothing else. Her house is only about 5 minutes walk from my house, i already knew where she lived but i didn't want to creep her out so I pretended that I didn't know.

I grab my backpack and head to the door. I shout a quick goodbye as i open the door but just as i do my Mother comes pounding down the stairs

"and just where do you think you're going" she snarls at me

"I'm going to Finnick's house" I lie smoothly. I told her i was at Finnick's house as she doesn't like Katniss or more her Mother in particular as she refers to the as "seam vermin"

"Fine, just be home but 7" she snaps as she turns on her heels and storms back up the stairs.

I breathe a sigh of relief and leave the house shutting the door firmly behind me. I make my way down the cobblestone path towards Katniss's house, as I get closer and closer to her house my nerves grow more and more. It feels like my head is going to explode. It's too late to turn back now though as I'm already at her front porch. I knock on her door with my shaky hand, much to my relief it isn't Katniss who opens the door it's her little sister Prim, whom I adore as she comes into the bakery all the time and we talk all the time, of course she managed to pull the fact that I loved her sister out of me and promised me that she would help me in any way she could as having Katniss's sister on my side was a huge advantage point.

"Oh hey Peeta here to see Katniss are we?" she giggled

I blushed furiously and stammered a "Yes"

Prim opens the door wider to let me in "Up the stairs and second door to the left. Oh and Peeta? Good luck" she added with a wink

I thanked her and followed her instructions as of were Katniss's room is. As I stand outside the door i hear her singing. It's beautiful. I haven't heard her sing like this since I was 5, when she sung the valley song in front of everyone it was so good even the birds stopped to listen. This is one of the reasons i fell in love with her in the first place, that and the fact she is so amazingly beautiful there are no words to describe it. I just stand there and listen

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned_

But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

When i think the song has finished i lightly knock and open the door, Katniss doesn't hear me and carry's on singing

_Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try_

I Start clapping, her head whips around and she starts at me with wide eyes and bright red cheeks

"Peeta! Umm.. What are you doing here? Who let you in?" she stammers either from the embarrassment or from nerves I'm not 100% on that.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you. Ummm Prim let me in and told me where your room was and i knocked but you must not have heard me and then i heard your singing and-"

"It's Okay Peeta, it's just i wasn't expecting and audience" she cuts me off from my nonsense ramblings

"Umm Okay sorry again"

"Peeta, really its fine... anyways should we start to plan our duet or?"

"Oh yes"

She guides me over to her bed where i take a seat and take in the surroundings. Her room is a medium sized room with forest green walls, her favorite colour, and the only furniture are things like a wardrobe, bed and dresser. She gets on the bed as well and we begin to discuss duets we could do

"Umm how about Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett, The Lady Is A Tramp?" I suggest

"No, it's a classic and I'd be nervous if i messed it up, plus i think it should be more modern to appeal to the audience... oh what about Empire State of mind by Jay-z and Alicia Keys?"

I debate this "That would be a good one except i can't rap to save my life"

"Ugghh you're right i forgot about the rap in that one... oh i have the perfect song"

She tells me the song choice and i agree to it as we both know it and it songs amazing if we can get our voices to complement one another's like they do in the song. As we practice i can't help but stare into the grey orbs that are her eyes. I can't help it, it's like an addiction but I notice that she's staring right back at me with the same intensity in her eyes. As we finish the last note i can't control my actions and i feel myself leaning in to kiss her, i notice that she has started to lean in to, just as our lips brush together the door fly's open and Prim come bounding in,

"Katnis- Oh i see you're busy i better leave you to alone" exiting the room with a smirk on her face

Me and Katniss have gone a deep shade of " ummm... i better be going... umm thanks Katniss I'll see you tomorrow for the duets"

"Yeah, Bye Petta" she says still a deep shade of red

I leave her room shutting the door behind me silently cursing Prim for the interruption, i was so close! I may never get that chance again! Ugghhh. I go down the stairs only to be greeted by the knowing smirk off Prim

"Bye Prim, Oh yeah thanks a lot for the interruption by the way... great timing" i say sarcastically

"You're Welcome" she smirks

I walk back to my home and go straight to my bed with the thoughts of mine and Katniss's almost kiss invading my mind.

Skipping 3 days

I wake up with a bounce in my step, as today is the day I sing my duet with Katniss. I quickly got a shower and got changed. I grab a piece of fruit and say bye to my family as I leave the house and walk up too school.

All i can think about is how good the duets were before us. I mean me and Katniss are obviously going to be better because i just know it. The competition started out with Johanna and Thresh singing "Princess Of China" by Coldplay and Rihanna, and they were really good but i know we can beat them, next up was Annie and Madge who went all out in the Duet of Lady Gaga's "Telephone2 Featuring Beyonce. This is defiantly the one to beat.

When i reach school i got to my first two lessons which are double physics. I groan, i really should start paying attention in that class but its so hard when your teacher is as boring as watching paint dry, if anything i would rather watch paint dry. At least that would be entertaining.

The lesson drags by and i practically sprint out of the lesson and make my way to the choir room, we have been excused from our next two lessons so we are able to practice for the up incoming sectionals.

I meet Katniss in the choir room as she is giving our music sheet to the band. The glee members along with Judges Haymitch and The "Circus Freak escapee" Effie Trinket enter the room and take their seats.

Me and Katniss take center stage. I can tell Katniss is nervous so i take the lead in introducing the song

" For mine a Katniss's duet we will be singing P!nk's Just Give me a reason featuring Nate Russes"

The Music begins and I give Katniss's hand a reassuring squezze,m then just as soon as i grabbed it i let it to. Katniss begins to sing in that angelic voice of hers

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah but this is happenin')  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love_**  
**__  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.

When we finish everyone is clapping and "wooping".

"Well i think it's fair to say we have a clear winner. Please put your hands together for Katniss and Peeta, winners on the 1st annual Duet completion"

I take Katniss's hand a raise it as we bow, we share in the celebrations. I quickly remember that us winning means we get to go out to a restaurant of our choosing.

I promise myself now that i will make it a night Katniss will never forget.

**That took some time to write. I'm sorry if it looks rushed it's just i wanted to fit all of it in the best i could, anyway next chapter will be the new members, Katniss and Peeta's Restaurant winnings, also who else is up to capture the heart and attention of the Katniss Everdeen**

**Songs:**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply- One Direction **

**Try-P!nk**

**Just Give Me A Reason- P!nk ft. Nate Russes **


	5. Chapter 5- A day in the life of Finnick

**Chapter 5: A day in the life of Finnick Odair**

**Finnick POV**

Well ladies and gentlemen today is the day many of you thought you would never see, the day I Finnick Odair try out for Glee. Of course we all know the real reason behind my audition. Two words. Annie Cresta. I don't know what it is that makes me so drawn to her. One thing I do know however is that she isn't like the other women who I go after or who come after me, she different in the sense that she won't give me the time of day and that in my eyes is an irresistible quality in a women, when she's doesn't even bat an eyelid in my direction, and that my friends is incredibly attractive to me.

As I walk down the corridor to go to maths class, many of the women, students and teachers, turn their heads some sigh but many of them 'whisper' to their friends "Oh my god look its Finnick Odair! Isn't he just gorgeous" normally I would flash them with my award winning smile and wink at them to make their knees go weak but for some reason I just ignore them and carry on walking down the Corridor. Weird.

I Stroll into Maths class 5 minutes late, I'm confused as to how I was late but it doesn't matter I'm the master at charming the ladies, I give the teacher my best smile "Hey, Miss Sorry I'm Late" I say seductively. Ok yeah I may rely on my looks to get me out of trouble but if something is so effective why stop?

After being excused from being late I take my seat in the only available spot, as I take my seat I was expecting the girl to start to practically drool over me but no such thing happens instead she just looks me dead in the eye with a look of Interest "Hey I'm Finnick Odair" I practically purr whilst extending my hand to her.

"I know who you are brainless" she simply states finally looks at me with a mischievous and flirtatious gaze as she shakes my hand

Bingo

"I feel like you have an unfair advantage over me as you already know who I am yet I don't even know your name?"

"Johanna. Johanna Mason" she purrs

"Well Johanna if I may say so myself you are pretty fine" I say whilst giving her a quick glance up and down

"Your not to bad yourself pretty boy" she deadpans. I wasn't expecting her to say that I was expecting her to melt and stammer but not such luck. It seems Finnick Odair may have finally met the female version of him and he liked that

"I think I'm going to like you Johanna Mason" giving her a grin

She winks at me just as the bell goes for home time and the teacher quickly dismisses us. I make my way down the maths corridor to get to the music room. My audition, according to Peeta, is at 3.30.

I'm lost in thought as i walk down the corridor then it hits me

"Shit!" I suddenly burst out

"Language Mr Odair" the Head mutters as he walks past me

I carry on walking, shit what am I going to do? I think to myself I haven't even chosen a song to sing! How could I be so stupid! I'll just have to sing something I know really well let's see... Blurred Lines? No bit t inappropriate, especially when I'm trying to impress Annie. That's it! Sing a romantic song to win her over and show her I have a romantic side. One problem thought, I don't know many romantic Songs and I want the song to be just right for Annie. I stop dead in my tracks and begin to rack my brains for some Let Her go by Passenger? Nah, what makes you Beautiful? Nah not very Romantic and kinda cheesy, Think Finnick think! Close your Eyes by Michael Bublé? Perfect!

Having chosen the song I almost skip to Glee I'm that excited. I arrive and the door and I can hear the muffled talking of people, I open the door and confidently make my way in, all talk stops and all eyes are on me so I do what I do best

"Well hello Ladies...and Peeta"

Still smiling I make my way over to the piano and tell the band what I'm singing, whilst Haymitch stumbles over and introduce me

"Okay, Shut up! Finnick Odair" Wow what an introduction I think sarcastically

"Thank you Haymitch for that amazing Introduction" I Chuckle, I hear a few people chuckle too while Haymitch Just grunts

"Anyways... let's get to it" I add in a wink just to lighten up the mood a bit.

I grab a high stool and pull it to the middle of the stage and nod my head to let the band know I'm ready to begin, I face my audience and ignore the curious looks I receive especially from Peeta.

_Close your eyes  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
Think you're one of a kind.  
Here's to you  
The one that always pulls us through  
Always do what you got to do  
You're one of a kind  
Thank god you're mine._

_You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night  
And if my love is blind  
I don't want to see the light._

It's your beauty that betrays you  
Your smile gives you away.  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
And my soul is yours to save  
I know this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you

Close your eyes  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
You're never going to have to cry  
Because you're one of a kind  
Yeah, here's to you  
The one that always pulls us through  
You always do what you got to do, baby  
Because you're one of a kind.

When your love pours down on me  
I know I'm finally free  
So I tell you gratefully  
Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep

So close your eyes  
Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe  
You're never going to have to cry, baby  
Because you're one of a kind  
Yeah, here's to you  
You're the one that always pulls us through  
You always do what you got to do, babe  
'Cause you're one of a kind.

You're the reason why I'm breathing.  
With a little look my way  
You're the reason that I'm feeling  
It's finally safe to stay!

I look to the crowd and see the look of shock across people's faces, especially Annie's, whose expression shows hints of lust but quickly disguises it to shock again. Result!

I finish the last note and stand up to take a bow while everyone claps and Peeta begins to whistle

"Who knew a kid like you had that kinda talent in him! Welcome aboard kid" Haymitch slurs I can practically smell the Alcohol on his breath. How is he still a teacher

"Sing again Pretty Boy" someone hollers. Johanna!

"Oh Hi Johanna didn't know you were in Glee. Can't get enough of me I bet?"

"Yeah, you're something special and like you say I can't enough" she winks

I take a chance and look at Annie and notice Jealousy rage in her eyes, this causes my smile to get wider until its hurting but I don't care. She's Jealous! She notices me looking at her and looks away I assume to try and hide the blush that's crept up on her face but I'm not letting this go to easily!

"Peeta come here, if I'm going to sing I'll sing with you considering we are the 'Newbie's' of the group"

Peeta stands up and makes his way to me and we do our little 'bro hug'

"Hey Man, you did Great up there and I think Annie was really impressed, secretly."

"Thanks Man means a lot, anyways how about we try and impress our ladies without new found talent"

"Sounds like a plan Finn what should we sing?" Peeta Questions

We Discus it for a few moments but we both know what the song has to be, even though it's in a sense a bit inappropriate.

Peeta runs up to the band and tell them our song selection.

**(AN: They both sing at the same time)**

_In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon_

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  


By this point every ones singing along and jumping to the beat (accept Haymitch obviously who appears to have passed out) _  
This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive_

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side

At the end of the song everyone claps and "woos' at us but I don't pay much attention as I manage to lock eyes with Annie and neither one of us can look away it's not until Peeta grasps my shoulder like a minute later I look away but I can tell I'm going to like it at Glee club.

**Wow. I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to update, I have been really busy since the last update with exams, finishing school and other things but now I have finished I have more time to update! **

**Anyways someone in the reviews wanted a chapter in Finnicks' POV and I thought it was a really good idea so I did it.**

**Also someone suggested getting a BETA and I am thinking of getting one so if you know a good BETA or are a BETA interested in sorting this out for me that would be great and muchly appreciated. **

**Lastly, last chapter I said that this chapter would be Katniss' and Peeta's Restaurant winnings well due to the change in plan that will be next chapter. Hopefully i can get another chapter out later this week, fingers crossed! **

**Songs:**

**Close your Eyes- Michael Bublé**

**The Other Side- Jason Derulo**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey, this isn't a chapter but as I'm sure many of you may have heard the very sad news that Cory Monteith has sadly passed away.

I would like to take the time to send my thoughts and prayers to the family, friends, Lea Michelle (His Girlfriend/Fiancée) and loved ones in this difficult time.

If you don't know who Cory Monteith was, he was an actor most known for his role as Finn Hudson on the TV show Glee. He was an incredibly talented actor in my eyes and many other people's eyes, as you could tell I am a huge fan of Glee and I have watched it from the very beginning and Cory's character was amongst one of my favourite Characters and the show will never be the same without him. I cannot express how much of a shock it was to me when I had learned of his passing, at only 31, he had so much life left in him and it is a tragic loss with no explanation yet as to why he passed away as sudden as he did. I'm currently still in shock and I really don't want to believe the news but unfortunately it is true.

I'm sure Cory has touched many people's hearts in one way or another, Glee will never be the same without you Cory. Watch over everyone you love up there and I'm sure you'll still be entertaining people both down here and up there for years to come. You were an incredible man I'm sure although I never had the pleasure nor the chance to meet you.

R.I.P Cory , we will miss you

Cory Monteith: May 11th 1982- July 13th 2013


End file.
